


Routines

by Chikabow



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Gen, more of a seungwoo character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabow/pseuds/Chikabow
Summary: Seungwoo thinks about himself and other matters.





	Routines

Seungwoo heard a crashing noise and looked up from his marked up notebook. Seungsik had fallen asleep and his arm was dangling from the bed. Seungwoo looked at the floor to see what had caused the noise that made him lose his focus. Seungsik’s phone was face down in the middle of the floor. The banging sound didn’t disturb Seungsik in the slightest. His cheeks squishing against the mattress made his sleeping face seem even more fluffy.

 

It made a smile break out on Seungwoo’s face. The younger one would always fall asleep first.

 

Seungwoo looked at the wall clock that already read a late hour. He quickly went over the last part of the topic he was studying and decided to call it a night. Leaving the assortment of books and different writing utensils spread over the table, he got up to pick Seungsik’s phone. He unlocked it with the same code his friend used for everything. He wrote a quick text to Seungsik’s mom, informing her that he would spend the night over at Seungwoo’s.

 

Not that she didn’t suspect that already.

 

It was nothing unheard of. On the contrary, due to Seungsik’s tendency to fall asleep easily and “Seungwoo’s bed being very big and comfy”, it happened quite often.

 

Seungwoo didn’t really mind. He liked having his friend over. He was the company he’d otherwise lack. They co-existed well.

 

That routine was something he enjoyed. The proximity of their houses made many impromptu sleepovers possible.

 

He changed into the sweatpants and the plain white t-shirt he used to sleep and quietly snuck out of the room to brush his teeth. He put a little bit of toothpaste on the toothbrush but before he could start cleaning his teeth, his gaze locked on the mirror in front of him. His face seemed too tired. His eyes seemed a little too lifeless. He wondered if he really needed a break from school work, but this felt different from the countless late nights he had spent studying.

 

He decided to put those thoughts on hold and finished brushing his teeth.

 

As soon as he went back to his room and saw Seungsik’s peaceful face, something tugged at his heart. Seungsik had his problems, but he always knew how to deal with them and come out on top. He could put on a brave smile and make everyone and himself feel better. That was something Seungwoo really admired about his best friend.

 

Not wanting to disturb Seungsik with opening the covers, he picked up the blanket he had ready for these occasions. He unfolded it and quietly did the gymnastics he had long since perfected. To get to his side of the bed, he’d put a foot on the little ledge of the bed to give him enough height for the next step. His other foot would fall between Seungsik’s legs and he’d deftly cross to the other side. He would then spread the cover over them and he’d lie down.

 

Their personalities were different and he was under no obligation to emulate his best friend. Seungwoo knew that. But a little part of him wished he’d open himself more to the world. Or even open the world to himself. Academics were important to him and Seungwoo wouldn’t say he was unhappy dedicating so much time and effort to them. But he could risk it and say something was missing.

 

He knew Seungsik would be the first to rise in the morning, he always was. He’d get up and try to arrange the clothes he’d slept in the best he could, and make his way to the kitchen.

 

Seungwoo’s mother would happily serve him breakfast and his much needed cup of coffee. Seungwoo’s dad would talk with him about the most varied topics. It never failed to amaze Seungwoo how comfortable Seungsik was with his family. It was almost as if he was part of it. Seungwoo wasn’t against that feeling. Seungsik really was like family to him.

 

At some point, Sunhwa would join them and, being the bad sister she was (in Seungwoo’s opinion), they’d start gossiping about Seungwoo and his life. Her favourite topic was Seungwoo’s social life at college. She’d ask Seungsik with whom Seungwoo hung out with and Seungsik happily joined her plot.

 

Around that time, Seungwoo would come in to put an end to that (immoral!) information exchange and try to save some of his privacy.

 

Eventually, they’d go to campus together or Seungsik would go home, leaving Seungwoo to himself.

 

Seungwoo wouldn’t even question it. It was the way things were.

 

Seungwoo’s troubles weren’t pressing, and Seungsik’s even breathing lulled him to sleep. Seungsik would wake up before Seungwoo and the routine would ensue. That was all that Seungwoo wanted in that moment. Facing opposite from his friend, Seungwoo drew a long breath and sighed, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this. if you listen closely you can hear snsd's "my best friend" playing in the distance. you can find me on twitter @marksolji and on cc @Chikabow


End file.
